


My little angel...- ¡ANGEL Jan x PRINCESS Nicky!

by CrystalIsGoode



Series: Drag Race Oneshots [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Death, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Possible Character Death, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalIsGoode/pseuds/CrystalIsGoode
Summary: Jan is a lovely angel, and her job is to protect the princess, the soon new queen of France. But she couldn't help and fall in love with the woman. But, will she be able to be with her? Maybe she will.
Series: Drag Race Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943785
Kudos: 4





	My little angel...- ¡ANGEL Jan x PRINCESS Nicky!

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Major character death, suicide mention. (But not really) very cringy and also very short lol. No beta, so sorry if Theres any English mistakes.

Jan was feeling happy, because today she will be able to talk with Nicky again, she loved talking with the woman. Maybe she was also in love with her too. But there was a problem. Jan was an angel, and Nicky was a human. Jan's job was to protect her, and not date her. But at least, she could have the blonde as her friend. Her friend Gigi, also get to go through a similar situation. Unfortunately, her crush, or she may say, actual girlfriend, was battling with cancer. And she died. When Gigi saw her in heaven, she couldn't believe it. But at least she could be with the girl for all the eternity. Crystal, is her name. She is so lovely.

When Jan appeared on the princess room, she saw her reading a book in her bed.

" Hi Nicks!" Jan said, sitting next to her. Smiling happily.

" Bonjour Jannie!" Nicky chuckles. Hugging the brunette and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She and Jan kept talking the whole day, she was the only one able to see the angel. It was like she was meant to be hers, like she was meant to protect her. But she wanted to be with Jan, in heaven. She was not only her friend, Nicky loved her. And she knew it was mutual.

" Jannie?"

"Yes Nicky?"

" Is there a way that is possible for me to be with you? Forever." Jan felt confused about the suddenly question. She knew the answer. But she didn't wanted the say. Nicky didn't need to know that.

" Yeah...But you would need to do a very horrible thing to do that. And I don't want you to do it." Nicky smiled and chuckled. Jan didn't understand what she meant by that. But she decided that it was probably not something that she should worry about. " I have to go now, bye Nicks!! See you tomorrow night, gorge."

" Bye Mon cherie!" Nicky said, when Jan was gone, she smiled happily. She knew what she would have to do.

In the next day, Jan was still in heaven, taking care of some things, when Gigi, her friend, and the one who was in charge to receive the new angels, called them to a reunion. It was probably a new angel coming! She was so excited to meet them.

" Guys! We have a new angel with us. She just got here today. I hope you guys treat her with kindness!" Gigi smiles.

But when Jan sees who is the new angel, she suddenly feels her heart ache and tiers running through her cheeks.

" Nicky? Nicky!" Jan hugs her tightly, but then slaps her on her shoulder, not understanding why the woman was smiling. " You idiot! What have you done? Why are you smiling?"

Gigi and the others, understanding the situation, left the room to let the brunette talks with the new angel. Before Gigi left the room, she sent the brunette a comfort smile, meaning that everything would be okay. And that she knew how she was feeling.

" I wanted to be with you."The blonde says, hugging Jan again, giggling.

"But- but why?!" Jan was crying. She failed as a protector. She failed and she didn't know why. 

" Because I love you, Jan." Nicky's cheeks were red. And she was still smiling widely.

" You...you love me?" Jan suddenly feels her mood change completely, the woman she fell in love with, loved her back?!

" I do, you salope!" She turns her head away, embarrassed.

Jan smiles, grabbing both sides of the blonde girl's face, kissing her with passion and so much love.

" I love you too, gorge. But you're still stupid."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked that.💕


End file.
